


A Birthday Welcome

by mysuperlexy43vr



Category: Lightspeed Rescue, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue
Genre: F/M, For all the Carter/Dana fans, Sorry if this fic is crap, Thought of writing my first PR fic of my first OTP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysuperlexy43vr/pseuds/mysuperlexy43vr
Summary: Dana wakes up the love of her life on his Birthday morning.





	A Birthday Welcome

Power Rangers Fanfiction...Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue

Romance

Title: A Birthday Welcome (not very good title, eh? but it's ok)

Time Line: 11: 30pm-12am

Grayson Household, Mariner Bay, California

Characters: Carter Grayson and Dana Mitchell

Summary: At 12am on Carter's Birthday, Dana wakes him up...

(A/N: This is my 2nd Carter/Dana fic that I'm doing. This idea just came to me a few days ago. Hopefully I will write more about them and other couples too. If anyone who has an idea or a story about when they went to the football/baseball game, can anybody tell me? 'Cause I really wanted to know...'cause I don't know if I'm a strong writer to do that. Thanks :D and Read n Review...Enjoy :))

On a warm falls night, in the Grayson Household in Mariner Bay. Dana Mitchell woke up with a heavy sigh as she check the alarm clock over her fiancee's shoulder. It was already 11: 30pm, only 30 more minutes till the next day. So Dana moved to her side to get her cell phone. After she was done looking at her pictures of her and her fiancee, she check the time again, and it's now 11: 35pm.

'Wow,' Dana thought. 'I was just looking through all my photos and now it's only 5 minutes after.' Then she thought about something. 'Maybe I should take a rest, then I'll wait till it's midnight.' So she slept.

It is now 20 minutes later and she finually woke up. She check her phone and she sigh and smiled. 'Hmm only 5 more minutes till I'll wake him up.'

When the time on the alarm clock said 12am, Dana moved her way to wake her fiancee by kissing him.

Carter startled to find his fiancee's mouth crushed with his. He open up his eyes to see her smiling as he woke up.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty." He said and smiled.

Dana moved into Carter's strong arms while she said, "Hey Handsome." Then she look at him with a smile. "Happy Birthday Sweetie."

Carter kissed the top of her head. "Thanks gorgeous." Then a thought came to mind. "Wait. What time is it?" He asked as he still see that it's still dark out.

Dana giggled and blushed. "Well it's 12am, silly. I just wanted to be the first one to say 'Happy Birthday' to you. So what are the Birthday Boy's plans gonna be?" She asked.

Carter thought for a minute, "well I'm off today. And for my plans and my B-day present from you is that I just wanna spend the day with you." He said sweetly. "And for later tonight...something else." Carter said as he winked and moved his eyebrows up and down.

Dana giggled-Carter just love it when she giggled. "Well, I'm off today too so we can hangout. And if we had too much fun today, then maybe tonight. " Dana teased as she tapped his nose with her finger. 'And we got you're surprise party later on,' she thought.

Carter pouted. "Awe. Maybe tonight? Alright then." He chuckled.

Dana pushed him lightly. "So all you wanted to do on your B-day is to spend the day with me? And for your present too? But I already got you something that you're gonna love."

Carter kissed her. "But I love you, so it's fine...I guess," he chuckled.

Dana smiled and kissed him. "I love you too, Cutie." She said as she rubbed her nose with his.

Carter blushed. "I love you more. And you're the cutie." He said as he also rubbed his nose with hers like she did to his.

Dana smiled and sighed. "Are we going to keep arguing like this EARLY in the morning?"

"Maybe, but I wanna get some sleep. It is my big day until the wedding next month." He replied.

Dana smiled and she cuddled with Carter. "I can't wait for that."

"Same here Dana, same here." Carter agreed. "Let's go to bed."

Dana nodded and they both gave each other passionate good-night kisses. And they both fell asleep in each other's arms. As they both can't wait till their wedding that's going to happen soon.

The End...

**Author's Note:**

> Okay yeah sorry for having you to read this but this is the one of my favourite crappy docs of one of my her otps of PR that I love. So glad that I'm not a line of loving this couple as well. Hope I can make more crappy docs of other couples for you.


End file.
